prw_powerrangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Card Game
Summary While playing a game of poker, with Captain Marvelous losing several hands while Joe gets a winning streak thanks to Luka holding back, the Gokai Galleon crew are alerted of a Zangyack fleet. Magi Gokaioh subdues fleet but the green one commanding the fleet as Gokai Blue's insistance. After the fleet retreats, Joe explains to the crew that the green ship is the flagship of Zangyack's "Special Destruction Unit", as it uses a cannon that uses ammo made of Gigalorium - a rare material capable of destroying planets with a single shot; destroying the ship would have caused the Gigalorium aboard to explode and scorch the Earth's surface. Luka then suggests that she and Joe will infiltrate the ship and steal the Gigalorium. As the ship is docked over an abandoned mining field, Gokai Blue and Gokai Yellow use their color respective Boukenger Keys to sneak under and board it. Inside, Joe and Luka disguise themselves as Gormin and make their way to the ship's armory where the Gigalorium is. However, they are taken to a break room by two Zugormin to play a game of poker. Luka offers to play against both Zugormin, using her sleeve trick to cheat her way. The games that follow attract every Gormin on the ship before the game is suddenly stopped by ship's captain Yokubarido when he exposes Luka's cheating and then her and Joe's disguises. However, as a gambler with respect in their guts stowing away on his ship, Yokubarido offers to let them go if they can beat him in a game. If they lose, they must surrender for him to collect their bounty. With the Action Commander using own deck, Joe offers to accept his challenge in place of Luka despite the disadvantages piled against him. Yokubarido shows a four of a kind, but Joe miraculously beats him with a royal flush. Refusing to accept that he lost, Yokubarido orders his troops to kill Joe and Luka when the rest of the crew arrive in Gormin guises. It is revealed that the card game was a planned diversion to have the trio sneak into the armory and steal the Gigalorium. Gokai Green then sets off an explosive to sink Yokubarido's ship as he and surviving troops are forced to watch the Gigalorium capsule being taken by Navi to the Gokai Galleon. After disposing of the Gormin, the Gokaigers use the J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai Keys to take out the Zugormin officers with the Big Bomber attack before using Final Wave attacks on Yokubarido. After being enlarged by Insarn, Yokubarido uses his explosive card attack on Gokaioh before the robot presents Gigalorium. Intending to return it, the Gokaigers have Gokaioh throw it into space towards the Zangyack fleet, taking out more of the ships in the process, before forming Gao Gokaioh to finish Yokubarido. Later, as the Gokaigers play another game of poker, Joe discovers that Luka switched decks to ensure his win against Yokubarido, much to his dismay. Cast * Tomokazu Seki Narrator, Mobirates, Gokai Saber, Gokai Gun (voice) * Yuki Yamada Joe Gibken/GokaiBlue * Mao Ichimichi Luka Millfy/GokaiYellow * Ryota Ozawa Captain Marvelous/GokaiRed * Yui Koike Ahim de Famille/GokaiPink * Kazuki Shimizu Don Dogoier/GokaiGreen * Yukari Tamura Navi (voice) * Hirofumi Nojima Waruzu Giru (voice) * Kouji Ishii Damaras (voice) * Kikuko Inoue Insarn (voice) * Gaku Shindo Barizorg (voice) * Tetsu Shiratori Yokubarido (voice) * Kenichiro Matsuda Zugormin 1 (voice) * Yasuaki Takumi Zugormin 2 (voice)